The Hitomi Sisters
by persse
Summary: A pro-bending tournament, new friends, new loves, new enemies and a menace that no one has expected but is real. Does Korra and her friends have what is needed to come through this? Probably, even if they don't know it yet. Enjoy reading! Legend of Korra and all the characters belong to Bryan Konietzko & Michael DiMartino. Kayra, Raika, Anouk Hitomi, & the newmenace belong to me


**I: Back to normality**

Finally Republic City was starting to get back to normal; all the laws that Tarrlock had imposed during the equalitarian revolution were derogated by the council, even though there wasn't a new representative from the water tribe. Chief Beifong and her metal bending police had their bendings back and were more alter to any uprising from the equalitarians or benders. The city still had some radical equalitarians, but the measures taken after the revolution were helping to gain peace slowly. One of the first measures taken by the council to regain peace was the reconstruction and reopening of the pro bending arena. The first thing on the agenda to commemorate the opening was a charity tournament:

- Wow! Here says that the 64 teams participating on the pro bending tournament are already chosen and will be arriving to Republic City during the next two days – Bolin opened the newspaper on the middle section – Look! Here is our name! It looks so impressive! – She showed Korra and Mako the name on the list.

- We have to train harder, we can't let the other teams come through us – Korra bit half of her fruit pie. – Besides, we are out of shape since Ammon destroyed the arena.

- We finished Ammon. That must count as training, shouldn't it? - Bolin stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

- I really don't think it counts – Mako took the newspaper from the table – I agree with Korra, we have to train a lot to get in shape again. I've heard some of the competing teams are tough to handle.

- Ok, ok, I get it… We will train hard – Bolin stumped over the table – Man! I'm tired!

- Good morning odd looking people! – Meelo passed jumping smoothly over Bolin without touching him, his sisters came running after him.

- What are they doing awake so early in the morning? – Korra looked surprised how the kids ran outside.

- Training session? – Mako lifted his shoulders while finishing his tea.

The guys finished breakfast and went to the pier. Tenzin and the kids were there waiting for the next ship:

- I knew it was weird to see the kids out of bed so early! – Korra looked suspiciously at Tenzin – Are you taking them to the city?

- Not really, we are waiting for some special visitors – Tenzin yawned without moving his gaze from the ship.

- Special visitors? The papers didn't say something about important people coming to Republic City – Mako looked intrigues to the ship.

- They are here daddy! They are here! – Ikki was jumping out of excitement and pulling his father's robes.

Looking out from the ships border were three figures covered in robes with hoods, the tallest one was dark blue, the smallest one was green, and the middle one was red. The three figures came down from the ship and before they could place a step on the pier they were tackled down by Ikki and Meelo. Jinora ran after her siblings:

- Did you bring us gifts? What did you brought us? I want to know! I want to know! I want to know! – Ikki was jumping over the two hooded persons below her.

- Calm down Ikki – The green figure escaped from Ikki and took Meelo away from the blue figure. Meelo's tickle attack had the blue figure laughing and retorting on the floor – We'll give you your gifts in a moment – The person helped the other two to stand up.

They cleaned themselves and took off the hoods from their heads. They were three young women. The one wearing blue was completely white; the only glimpse of colour she had came from her intense looking big violet eyes. Her long silvery white hair was tied up in a high ponytail made of little braids adorned with blue water tribe pieces. She had a beautiful oval face with features similar to Korra but more doll looking. The other two looked almost identical, they had light coloured skin, straight black hair, sharp, but beautiful looking oval faces, big and calculating steel coloured eyes, and light pink lips. The one with the red robe had her long hair tied up on a low ponytail that went all the way down to her thighs and looked a little older than the other two girls, the one with the green robe had her hair down leaving free the long front, from the side her hair was cut in diagonal from the base of the neck toward the middle of her ribs. They looked like some beautiful porcelain dolls that escaped from a collection:

- Master Tenzin, it's a pleasure to return to the Air temple Island – Said the three of them in unison. Two of them had lightly acute, but harmonic voices; and the last one had a husky, kind of sexier voice.

- It's my pleasure to have you back here girls – Tenzin returned the greetings – I would like to introduce you to Avatar Korra – He let Korra pass in front of him.

- Avatar Korra we are honoured to meet you – The three girls bowed while greeting Korra.

- Ehem… - It was odd to see a young person being so respectful towards her – Thanks, I think.

- This are Kayra, – On red - Raika, - On green – and Anouk Hitomi. – They looked up when hearing their names. Tenzin had a small smile on his lips.

- Nice to meet you girls – Korra showed her friends – This is my boyfriend Mako, and his brother, my friend, Bolin.

- Enough of presentations and greetings! – Meelo stepped between the two groups – I want my gifts and I want them now! – Everyone laughed at the serious face he was making.

- Come on! Let's go to my room to open the gifts! - Raika lifted the boy and put him over her right left shoulder, she held hands with Ikki on the other side. Jinora and Kayra were in the middle of a conversation. – It was nice meeting you guys, but I have to run! – She was smiling while saying this. Her sisters were smiling at the sight.

- Forgive Raika, she has a weakness with kids – Anouk had a tired smile.

- At least she will keep the busy – Tenzin looked relieved, he turned to see how Jinora and Kayra laughed and kept chatting – Are you going to train here or are you going to the arena?

- We are going to the arena in a while, I highly doubt Meelo and Ikki will allow Raika to leave unless they receive their gifts – Anouk kept smiling while yawning.

- Arena? Are you talking about the pro bending arena? – Bolin gave two steps towards her.

- Yep, we're here for the tournament – She looked proud – We are the Lion turtles of the Central University of the Fire Nation, and you are the Fire Ferrets of Future Industries, aren't you? – She gave them a sly gaze.

- How did you know? – Bolin had an expecting look.

- Last season we could watch some of your matches, you're really talented – Kayra appeared behind Anouk, she had the husky voice – But you need to learn the traditional forms of bending. You could have a more complete use of your talent if you complemented your technique with them.

- I don't think that is necessary, to change our style just days before a tournament is more an obstacle than a help, more if the team works fine as it is right now. – Mako had a serious look on his face.

- Actually she is right – Korra was reflecting about it – Knowing the traditional/basic forms of bending produces stronger and more fluid attacks. Maybe I could give you some lessons.

- Sigh – Mako had a defeated look on his face – Let's go train.

Tenzin and the girls waved goodbye at the team while the ship moved towards the city:

- She is as strong as she looks? – Kayra turned to see Tenzin.

- Yes, but sometimes her temper is stronger – He turned interested to the young lady.

- It tends to happen that way, Lord Zuko was the same – She had a little smile on her lips – I believe I will be the last one to meet Rohan.

- I believe you're right – They started to walk towards the temple.

* * *

- How is it possible that the gym doesn't have free training hours? – Mako was surprised.

- All of the other teams filled the schedule; we even cut the training sessions to an hour and a half per team. – The attendant had a troubled look on his face – I'm sorry Mako, but there's no space for all.

- Well, thanks – They leaved, Mako seemed disappointed – The tournament is in three days and we don't have a place to train, what are we going to do?

- Maybe we could train on the temple – Korra squeezed lightly Mako's hand – I don't think Tenzin will deny us to do it

- It won't be the same, but it could work – He seemed calmer and returned the light squeeze to Korra.

While going back to the temple the guys were shocked to see a display of fireballs coming from the training zone:

- Do you think they are in trouble? – Mako turned to Korra whom looks anxious.

- I don't know, but we must hurry – She extended her hands and started creating waves to make the ship go faster.

They went directly to the training zone after leaving the ship. The circular opening was surrounded by the guards from the white lotus order; Tenzin and Anouk were among them. In the middle were Raika and Kayra, both of them were sweating while standing on fighting stances:

- What's happening? – Bolin asked one of the guards near them.

- It some new training against Chi blockers, those girls were making a demonstration – The guard sounded excited.

- Cool! – Korra and Bolin turned to see the girls. They saluted each other after breaking the fighting stances.

- As you saw the secret of Chi blockers is speed. They are fast and precise with each movement. – Kayra was talking while touching some points over her left arm and side of the torso – Also they tend to get closer with each attack until they can reach the bender's body. So, the first thing to do is keep distance, some good attacks for this are the water and fire whips, the ice, rock and metal armours, and the barriers. You need to take in consideration that Chi blockers are trained to attack making spirals with their movements, that way they surround and get closer to their objective. If possible a circular barrier is recommended, or, if you are an earth bender, you could create an armour with rock or metal, that would be the best defence, you could find. – She turned to a guard that had his hand up - Yes?

- What can we do if they come through our defences? – The guard sounded interested

- Well, if everything fails you will have your chi blocked, what can you do if that happens? – She was seeing their amused faces. – Nobody? – They were still – You fight back until your chi comes back! – Even Korra was surprised by the answer.

- How are we supposed to fight with our chi blocked? – Other guard happened to say what everyone was thinking.

- Chi blockers commonly are non-benders with martial training, if they can fight with a bender, why can't we do the same? The fight goes between two non-benders, at that moment, and also, while making our body keep on fighting the chi channels become unblocked – She had an amused expression – If any of you were to ever lose your bending, or were in a situation where you couldn't use it you could be in a big trouble. – She turned to Raika – Ready for another spar? – Her sister smiled and lifted her thumbs – Depending on the percentage of your body that is blocked there are some movements that will fasten the recovery of the bending. Raika will block my right side and I'll show you the movements to make a fast recovery, please, pay special attention to the movements I do after the blocking – She walked towards her sister and made a fighting stance.

They looked tense and focused while walking in circles around the area. Korra noticed that Raika was wearing some heavy looking jewerly; her bracelets, anklets, and neck corset were the same height and made out of some shiny silver metal with a colour changing design from the cooling process, she had only seen those kinds of designs on swords. Kayra made a long fire whip that Raika escaped by making a back flip. She moved fluidly between the fire attacks of her sister. Some of the attacks, like a fire ball that she broke with a downside kick, were burning little spots of her clothes. Kayra created two fire swords and danced in circles avoiding the kicks and punches her sister was throwing at her, but while making a movement with one arm over her head Raika saw an opening and hit Kayra four times on different spots between the ribs. The bending stopped, but Kayra kicked her sister so hard that she was thrown to the other side of the circle, near the guys, just before a huge explosion of blue flames came out of her:

- What's happening?! Wasn't she supposed to have her chi blocked?! – Korra and Anouk acted instinctively and protected everyone by creating water barrier.

- I think I touched a magnifying spot – Raika appeared next to Korra - I'll block her, but keep the barrier until everyone is safe! – She was looking Korra and Anouk.

Both water benders assented and keep the water barrier. Raika threw herself to her sister who was covered in blue flames. They ran and the clashing made some rock fly, Raika was trying to imprison her sister, but the flames were melting the rock. With one movement Kayra created two whips to extend her attacks, Raika covered herself with rock and started running to cut the distance between them. Tenzin, Anouk and the guys were the only ones left on the training spot:

- I can take care of the water barrier, you should go help Raika – Korra touched Anouk's shoulder reassuringly, she had a worried and scared look on her face.

- If I enter the fight I will be more of a bother than a help to Raika – She casted a glance to Korra.

Korra turned to see the fight. Kayra's power wasn't diminishing and Raika had a considerable burn on her right shoulder. Then the earth bender created a huge dust cloud and started to run moving it, when it came down eight perfect copies of Raika made out of earth and rock were running towards Kayra. They fought in complete different styles confusing Kayra, and one by one they started to melt when she threw them kicks or punches with more force. When only two were left a third one appeared using as a trampoline another copy and falling over Kayra who was imprisoned by the other two. The last copy quickly touched various pressure points and stepped over to see her fall unconscious on the floor that waved as if it was made of sand or water. The three copies bowed at each other and two disintegrated into little rocks, the layer of dust fell from Raika as she approached the guys. Anouk ran towards her to heal her wounds. Both of them were seated on the floor:

- Are you alright? – Tenzin eyed Raika's wound with a worried look. She had her eyes closed and tensed at ever movement Anouk made over the wound – Kayra is fine? – Kayra was breathing slowly, but was still unconscious.

- Yes to both – Raika stomped on the floor and Kayra's body turned upside, she had a little blood stream coming from her forehead – She's just unconscious, it is better that way – Korra and the guys were behind Tenzin – Are you four alright?

- Four? – Tenzin didn't notice the youngsters behind him. – I thought you were away after Anouk left us.

- Nope, actually we wanted to ask you if we could train here – Korra was seeing Tenzin with puppy eyes.

- The girls will train here, I don't know of any other opening where you could train – Tenzin tried to avoid Korra's puppy eyes.

- Well, we tried – Mako stopped Korra from start begging to Tenzin – Maybe we could find another training place.

- Don't worry about it, you can train here – Anouk was seeing them, Raika was almost crying with her eyes shut. The healing was slow but effective.- Kayra is unconscious and will have her bending blocked at least six hours more, Raika needs to rest after the healing session, and I have a date in a while. So, if you want you can train here while we are out, that way you can train and you don't have to worry about us seeing you strategy - She had a sincere smile, it was a little disturbing because of the whiteness of her skin and teeth, but at the same time cute.

- Thanks, that sounds nice – Mako smiled at her and turned to see the smiles of Korra and Bolin.

- Wow! You are a great healer! I've never seen someone cure a burnt so fast – Korra was impressed, Raika's shoulder was flawless like if nothing had happened to her when Anouk lifted her hands.

- Thanks – Anouk blushed, it was like if someone had painted her cheeks with pink – I think is a lot of practice and lots more of my teacher's merit – She had a shy smile on her lips.

- You shouldn't be so modest Anouk, Kya had said many times that you are a water bending prodigy - Tenzin helped her stand, she looked tired. Maybe the healing took too much of her energy.

- Thanks Anouk, I think you should go to rest – Raika stretched her arm – I'll take Kayra inside in a moment. Anouk assented and entered the temple helped by Tenzin.

- Is Anouk alright? She seemed weak after the healing – Bolin said what the others were thinking.

- She's just tired, she hasn't been able to rest since we started the journey from the fire nation, and the healing just made it more noticeable – Raika was thoughtful – It's nothing to worry about – She was eyeing the floor, it was completely destroyed- Could you please hold Kayra while I fix the floor? – She smiled at them taking out her shoes.

Korra lifted Kayra and they sat on the stairs surrounding the training esplanade. Then Raika made a jump of around three yard high and then feel on the floor hitting it first with her fist and then with her knee. After the hit the rock moved creating waves that reassembled the pattern leaving the floor like if nothing happened. The sound of the hit was harder than the guys expected and all of them, with Kayra, were crouched on the farthest part of the stairs:

- Wow! I've never seen someone use rock bending that way - Mako was impressed at the view; the floor really looked like if nothing had happened.

- Thanks – Raika blew all the dust away from her with one hand movement – It's the least I could do after destroying the place.

- You need to teach me how to do that! – Korra had an excited look on her face – Maybe that way Chief Beifong won't get mad at the when using my bending in public – She made a little ashamed smile while saying this.

- Yeah – Raika smiled at her – Dad was obsessed with teaching me this movement, he said it would become useful if we needed to use our bending out of the arena. I understand chief Beifong hates to see her city become destroyed – She was thoughtful - I must admit that I really want to meet her, having a match with her must be exciting! – She had dreamy eyes while saying the last phrase.

- Your enthusiasm about having your ass kicked by Chief Beifong is kind of scary – Korra watched her with surprise.

- If you like I can teach you the movement after you finish training – She was accommodating Kayra to piggy back her.

- Oh, oh oh! - Bolin jumped to be in front of her - Would you teach me that awesome movement you used to knock out Kayra? It might become really useful for team Avatar – He had puppy eyes – Please, please, please!

- Do you mind teaching me that movement too? – Korra was next to Bolin also doing puppy eyes. Mako had a look on his face that said "this can't be happening".

- Sure – She smiled sincere – I will teach you gladly – She turned to see Bolin in the eyes, she had a flirty smile – It will be fun seeing what can you do, hot stuff – Even with Kayra over his back she kept the same light and elegant movements as before carrying her. Bolin blushed and couldn't stop seeing her go.

- A girl that leaves Bolin speechless, I can't believe it! – Mako laughed and bumped his shoulder with Bolin's.

- She's really cute, and an earth bender – Korra smiled slyly at Bolin – She could be a good addition to team Avatar.

- Why would we need another earth bender on the team? – Bolin shook his head.

- Well, that way there would be two earth benders and two fire benders – Korra rose her shoulders – Any way, it's fun to see how she knock you out with a smile.

- That's not true! – Bolin blushed more.

- Little brother – Mako hugged him with one arm – It's true, how about a training round?

* * *

Even though she had travelled through the entire temple at least six times since their arrival early that morning Raika couldn't find the way to Kayra's room. She was sure that she got lost twenty minutes ago and no one was on sight to ask for directions:

- Damn! Why isn't there any kind of signals?! – Raika and Kayra's weight stumbled on the wall, carrying her sister was tiring.

- I've never comprehended how a Master earth bender like you always end up lost – Kayra's voice was weak and feeble.

- I guess old habits die hard – Raika chuckled, closed her eyes, and touched the floor with one hand and the wall with the other while deep breathing.

During the next seconds Kayra stopped breathing to avoid making any unwanted noise of vibration. Raika opened her eyes and stood with her sister on her back:

- Definitively I'll ask Tenzin to put some signals – She opened the door that was three feet away from the point where she knelt down.

Kayra couldn't stop the weak laughter from coming out:

- I don't think is prudent to laugh at your food source – Raika had a little evil grin, Kayra turned on the bed to see her sister.

- Ok, I'll leave you alone – Kayra saw that her sister was worried – You never agree to teach your techniques, why did you offer to teach them? – She sounded serious, but curious.

- I think that combat techniques will come handy to them – She took a little wood box from the table next to Kayra's bed – Also, remember that dad asked us to help them in every possible way we can.

- Do you think they have what is needed? – Kayra took the box from her sister's lap and passed her fingers over the top of it.

- It's the avatar and her friends, the must have it … even if they don't know it yet – She left the room without looking back at her sister.


End file.
